


your worth it...

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, I Don't Even Know, peridot is 16 and jasper is 38
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot walked down the dark and  lonely rode.  It was cold, and foggy but she pressed forward, the snow  crunched under her feet. Her vision was fading as sleep deprivation started to kick in. Before she knew it, she was rested in a warm house nestled in the arms of her lover.I don't fucking  know.





	your worth it...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'ma pretend that I knew what I'm doing. If you'd like more chapters. Please, please tell me what it's about, where And what their doing. It can be whatever, I'll try to do my best . also the end was rushed, sorry. as always enjoy.

Peridot could see her breath, the cold air wisps around her. Nose and cheeks a pale pink; as she trudged foward the snow crunched under her. she could not longer feel her hands. She sniffles as fresh snow falls around her at an alarming rate.

It was very clear that she needed to get home. She picked up the pace, and started running. Despite being short she managed to move quickly, she had let her thoughts wander. Soon she saw the familiar red house.

As she walked in a panicked vioce cut through the silence . "Peri, I was so worried" jasper quickly shut the house door's and striped off Peridot's clothes, and moved her towards the fireplace. " you should have been back hour's ago, what took so long?" Jasper's hurried movements to get blankets caused her head to spin.

Peridot didn't respond, as she curled up on the floor; a violent shiver ran across her body. Jasper moved to lay the blankets around peridot; moving to lay on her back, jasper pulled peri on to her.

Gripping Peridot's naked body, she pressed as close as she could get. 

"Jasper...I-"  her vioce fades out as snores  started to emitted from peridot, who was sound asleep. Jasper brushed some lose hair out of Peridot's face. Wrapping them both tightly in the blankets she soon drifted off.

* * *

 Peridot slowly opened her eyes, glancing around the room. She thought she was still at Steven's house, not in Jasper's arms. She moved  to look at jasper but the older women's arms tightened around her.

Jasper had mumbled something along the lines of " no, don't go" and " it's to early". Both of which caused  peri to laugh, jasper eyes cracked open to stare at her teenage lover.

Why are you laughing, hm" voice rough and corse. Peridot  leaned down and whispered into Jasper's ear.

"You could of taken me to the bed".  Jasper looked her with a look that could only be read as " try me bitch". Peridot stood up on wobbly legs and went to take a shower. 

"Where are you going?" Jasper's vioce rang across the house. Peridot  smiled as jasper followed her.

"I'm going to take a shower, now let me be. Or maybe you could join me." Peridot  said now running the shower,  whilst letting the water heat up. Jasper  gripped Peridot's waist; trailing her thumbs in circles  jasper leaned into kiss peridot.

Once their lips met; Everything was worth it. Jasper could be sent to prison if someone found out. And peridot would lose her chance at a good college.  But it was worth it.


End file.
